El gran acercamiento
by Ireth
Summary: 28 de febrero. ron pega a malfoy, a harry.. y por fin se produce el acercamiento entre él y hermione!!


Era la tarde del 28 de febrero. Ron hacia el camino solo hacia la torre de Gryffindor porque Harry había ido a decirle algo a Hermione. Pero habia ido hace más de media hora. Se cansó de esperarlo y emprendió el camino. No podia creer como los que se suponian que eran sus dos mejores amigos, ultimamente le estaban dejando de lado. Y se estaba poniendo celoso. Muy celoso. No sabia que sentian cada uno. No sabia si a Hermione le gustaba Harry o viceversa... no le gustaba nada el asunto..  
  
De repente se encontró con Draco Malfoy. ¡¡¡lo que le faltaba!!! Después del dia que habia tenido.  
  
"Weasley!" - sonrió pícaramente - "donde has dejado a la sangre sucia?" "Desgraciado te vas a enterar!!!!" -Ron odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas. "Eh eh eh.. para el carro! Yo solo te queria contar algo.. por si te interesa..." - y volvió a sonreir. Él sabia que decir para sacar de sus casillas tanto a Ron, Hermione o Harry. "Tal vez te interese saber que estaban haciendo tus dos amiguitos. No se si decirtelo... (Ron empezaba a querer matar a Malfoy...) hace veinte minutos estaban dando un paseo romántico por los jardines... cogidos de la mano.. besán...  
  
Malfoy no pudo acabar la frase. Ron le había pegado. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo su odio... lo odiaba. Odiaba a Malfoy, a Harry... ¿¿Porqué!!!?? Porque no se lo habian dicho?! Se supone que eran sus dos mejores amigos... Malfoy se quedó parado. Cuando Ron se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho lo soltó y se fue corriendo.  
  
Ron intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir... Pensaba en Hermione... como le podía haber hecho eso? Claro.. ella no sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Si hubiera sido más valiente alomejor no hubiera pasado todo eso... la quería.. mucho.... pero era todo tan difícil... No había podido declararse porque no había encontrado el momento, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Además siempre acababan discutiendo por algo. Estaba seguro de que ella le odiaba. Le tenia confundido. Mucho.  
  
Sin darse cuenta llegó a la torre de gryffindor y dijo la contraseña. Cuando entró encontró a Harry hablando alegremente con Dean y Neville.  
  
hey Ron! Donde te habías metido?! Te he estado esperando! Seguro.. -dijo Ron mirandole con odio Oye! A que viene todo esto!? Que te pasa?! Déjame en paz! - y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Pero Harry, conociendo lo cabezota que era Ron, le agarró por el brazo- ¡¡¡Te he dicho que me dejes!!!!! - y dió el que había sido su segundo puñetazo del dia.  
  
Pero Harry, que no entendia para nada la actitud de Ron, no se quedó paralizado como Malfoy. Sintió rabia. Sintió rabia porque su amigo no tenía confianza en él, porque actuaba como un niño, porque le dolía tanto lo que hacía como lo que acababa de hacer. Y se rebotó. Le pegó a Ron fuerte, en la mejilla. Un puñetazo sucedió al otro y empezó una pelea.  
  
Todos los estudiantes de la residencia Gryffindor se habían quedado paralizados. Algunos temían meterse en la pelea y otros estaban llegando al lugar para intentar detenerlos. En ese momento Hermione entró por la puerta. Como sus compañeros, se quedó quieta.. no sabía que estaba pasando.. Harry tenia el labio partido, además de muchas otras heridas y la camisa llena de sangre. Miró a Ron... él no estaba mucho mejor. Se acercó a ellos tímidamente. Que a pasado aqui?! -preguntó. Pero ambos se quedaron callados. Harry miró a Ron y dijo: Preguntaselo a él! - dijo Harry. Hermione se acercó para ver sus heridas. Estoy bien..., estoy bien- volvió a decir. Mientras, Ron miraba la situación con menosprecio. Los queria mucho. A ambos. Pero no podia soportar la idea... pero igualmente lo que acababa de hacer era una tontería. "Eres un completo idiota" -pensó. Y mientras Hermione miraba las heridas de Harry, aún preguntando lo que había sucedido, Ron salió de la torre.  
  
que le pasa a Ron!? Es que os habeis vuelto locos?! Madremía como estais los dos! Mas vale que no se enteren los profesores.. porque os caería una... no entiendo que os pasa.. pareceis tontos! Oye -dijo Harry- yo no he hecho nada! Ha empezado él! Esta raro.. no sé... ¿viste su mirada? .. no le abrá pasado algo? Estoy preocupado... Hermione deberías ir a ver que le pasa...  
  
Hermione que no paraba de mirar a la puerta por donde se entraba a la torre como si Ron fuera a entrar de un momento a otro, dejo a Harry y sus libros y salió corriendo.  
  
Dios mio, que le habrá pasado?! - Hermione hablaba en voz alta mientras buscaba a Ron por todo el interior del castillo-. La verdad es que hay que tener imaginación para saber lo que le ha pasado.. estaba tan bien en la clase antes.. y ahora de repente esto.. no puede ser... porque? Ron.. porque eres tan complicado!??! .. - Tenía ganas de llorar..- imposible.. no está dentro del castillo... seré tonta! Tendria que haberle pedido el mapa del merodeador a Harry.. así habría acabado antes... De todas formas, ya solo quedan los jardines.  
  
Bajó por las escaleras principales y miró al horizonte.. estaba empezando a atardecer... De repente sintió unos brazos que la llevaban hacia atrás y que la hacían sentarse entre las piernas de alguien. Se asustó bastante porque no veia quien era. Después los brazos de esa persona la abrazaron a la medida del pecho. Intentó girarse pero no podía.. y sentía miedo. Esta bien.. a ti no te voy a hacer nada, estate quieta! - era la voz de Ron. Sentir su voz la tranquilizaba. Quería preguntarle porque había hecho todo eso.. quería ver como se encontraba, como estaban sus heridas... pero Ron no le dejaba girarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse hacia atrás, hacia el pecho de Ron. Ambos sentados, miraban el atardecer. No decían nada.  
  
Estaban callados. Ron no sabía que pensar... estaba abrazando a Hermione! Que podía hacer?! En menos de dos horas había pegado a Malfoy, Harry y la estaba abrazando a ella! Que demonios le pasaba hoy?! Estaba frustrado... apoyó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la chica. Ron... ¿que ha pasado? Shhh.... - respondió él.. quería que el momento durara para siempre... pero después de todo lo que había hecho, Hermione no tardó en girarse hacía él. Dios mio! Estas sangrando! - Hermione dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Ron y la acarició. De repente se dió cuenta de que Ron aún no la había dejado de abrazar y se sonrojó. Parece ser que el chico también debió darse cuenta porque también se puso como un tomate. Pero no dejó de abrazarla... solo que sus brazos bajaron hasta la cintura de Hermione. Se miraron a los ojos... era un instante perfecto... Ron podía decirle todo lo que sentia por ella, podia besarla... podia decirle porque habia hecho lo que habia hecho.. porque tenia celos... pero entonces se dió cuenta que no podia. Porque Hermione le tomaría por un niñato repelente. Que podia hacer? Estaba lleno de dudas... pero la miró a los ojos. Eran preciosos.. la quería, la quería, la quería tanto.... Y sin darse cuenta acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó. Hermione tenia los ojos abiertos como platos... no podia creerse lo que él estaba haciendo... pero ella le habia dado pie. Habia dejado que le abrazara, le había acariciado... todo porque lo quería.. aún no sabia porque Ron estaba así ese dia... lo único que sabía esque no podía reprimir más lo que sentía por él. Y le devolvió el beso. Ron estaba volando... se aferró al cuerpo de Hermione.. tenia miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, de que no fuera realidad. Empezó a besarle la cara, a apretar el cuerpo del ella contra el suyo... y abrió los ojos.. y se encontró con los de ella. Ahora se lo tendría que decir todo, tendría que ser sincero. Además si Hermione estaba saliendo con Harry... cada vez que pensaba en eso le entraban ganas de llorar y de pegar a la gente... Sin dejar de abrazarla fuerte contra él, dijo: estas saliendo con Harry? Que? - Hermione cada vez se sorprendia más por las cosas que Ron hacía o preguntaba- Que si estas saliendo con él! Malfoy os ha visto besándoos esta tarde... me lo a dicho, sabes? Creiais que me lo podiais esconder toda la vida o que? Creia que erais mis amigos y me entero el último.... Ron... No!!! Déjame acabar! Ron... Hermione!!!! Ron!! Desde cuando haces caso a lo que Malfoy dice?!?!? -gritó Hermione por encima de él- desde luego que... que te pasa hoy?! Por eso has armado todo este follón!? Estas loco!? - y le miró a los ojos esperando a su contestación... mientras tanto su mente no paraba de pensar.. (por algo era la chica mas inteligente del colegio). Empezó a atar cabos sueltos.. ron pegando a harry... ron besándola.. ron..  
  
Y Ron se sentia como un bobo... IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!!! Se repetia a sí mismo una y otra vez... miró a Hermione con cara de: "dios mio que he hecho". Y la chica, que estaba alucinando con todo, le miró, le sonrió y le besó de nuevo. Fue un beso corto, no como el otro, lleno de pasión y deseo acumulado. Intento levantarse y cuando lo consiguió, cogió la mano de Ron y le ayudó a él.  
  
vamos a la sala común.. como nos pille Filch nos la vamos a cargar... Ron asintió... se sentía confundido. Ahora que? Tendria que pedirle perdón a Harry, matar a Malfoy... y en cuanto a Hermione... Miró a Hermione.. estaba preciosa.... y aún no había soltado su mano desde que le ayudó a levantarse. De repente él soltó su mano. Pero no fue un gesto de rechazo, sino que lo que hizo con ese brazo, fue pasarlo por los brazos de Hermione. Y decirle en un susurro cerca del oido: -Lo siento. Ella lo miró y le abrazó. Las miradas juntas durante un instante dieron a entender lo que sucederia despues. Al fin y al cabo, mas o menos habían dado a entender lo que cada uno significaba para el otro. Y se dirigieron a la sala común.  
  
Cuando Ron llegó a la sala común se sentía avergonzado... casi todos lo miraban. Hermione fue a buscar su varita para curarle con un par de hechizos las heridas, mientras él se disculparia con Harry. Harry aún estaba enfadado, y no era para menos... cuando al fin dejó que Ron le contara porque lo habia hecho, incluso le volvió a pegar a Ron.. esta vez no muy fuerte... y le dijo -No te separes en tu vida de Hermione!! :D, me alegro por vosotros! ^^ -.  
  
Hermione llegó pronto. También traia una bolsa a parte de su varita. Los tres se sentaron en el sillón mientras Hermione curaba a Ron. A Harry ya le había curado Ginny mientras la pareja había estado en los jardines. Cuando acabó, Herm le pasó la bolsa que había bajado a Ron y le sonrió.  
  
toma, tontorrón! -dijo- Que? Que es eso?! -respondió Ron. Te lo queriamos dar mañana - afirmó Harry con una sonrisa- Pero viendo lo que puedes llegar a hacer por celos mientras yo estoy con tu chica... (ambos se sonrojaron, pues aún no habían hablado de ese tema). Mas vale que te de una explicación sobre esta tarde. Siento haberte puesto celoso (y le sacó la lengua). Sí mas os vale una explicación. Y este regalo? Porque?!  
  
Hermione y Harry se miraron y se rieron. Es que no sabes que dia es mañana?! Tan despistado estas hoy? -le dijeron a la vez- Tu cumpleaños!!!!!  
  
Y Ron abrió los ojos hasta más no poder... desde luego.. hoy le habían pasado cosas maravillosas pero tampoco era su dia... 


End file.
